Given the therapeutic intractability of obesity and the inability of adults to alter their body proportions with wight reduction, it is important to determine factors in children which may be predictive of adult obesity and/or an android (high morbidity risk) body habitus. This study will examine whether there is a period in childhood when the metabolic opposition to maintain a reduced weight which is seen in adults is not evident. If these phenomena are not operant in children, then it would suggest that it may be possible to alter the adult metabolic "set point", and perhaps obese somatotype, through early childhood intervention.